Waiting Room Madness
by Stray the Metallic Imp
Summary: One-Shot. Otto is waiting for his appointment with Stan Lee and suffers from unwanted advances by an arrogant new male villain. Can he handle it with out doing something rash? Don't worry, it's one sided. Otto's not gay in this one. Please R&R!


Waiting Room Madness

Disclaimer: I only own the new guy and the secretary because, unfortunately, I'm not Stan Lee.

Notes: This is just a one-shot that was spawned by an evil plot-bunny that attacked me last night. It was so funny and perfect I just had to write it. Once again, this is just a little one-shot so don't ask me to update this. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Okay kids, lets start the story!

Otto Octavius sat quietly in a chair in the waiting room of the Stan Lee Issue Casting Studios for the Spider-Man department. He had an appointment with Lee to go over his contract as a Spider-Man villain.

It was one of those classic waiting rooms, chairs lined the walls, the occasional table stacked with old magazines. Framed photographs of Stan with various heroes and villains were hung on the walls. Quiet elevator music was being softly played through speakers. The room smelled like new carpet.

So far there was only one other person in the room. Electro, was casually reading a magazine on the other side of the room as he to waited for his appointment.

There was a door next to a sliding glass window where the cute secretary sat doing paper work and taking calls.

All in all, quiet, peaceful, and fairly boring.

But naturally, that changed very suddenly.

The only other door, the door you used to enter the quiet little waiting room, was abruptly kicked open causing both Otto and Electro to both give a start of surprise. Both men glanced at each other and looked up at the figure standing in the doorway.

It was a younger man. Must have been either twenty, twenty-three at the most. He stood tall at about six feet and was wearing a charcoal gray jumpsuit, on closer inspection, Otto realized it was a prison uniform. The man had messy black hair and when he moved his head, Otto noticed a short braided rat-tail coming from the base of his hair. He had very pale skin that had an ashy tone to it, and a narrow face. His eyes were a shocking shade of electric green with a devilish glint. Every time the man exhaled a strange wisp of greenish yellow smoke was breathed out of his nose.

The man just reeked with chaotic energy.

He strolled in closing the door behind him looking as if he owned the place and went past Otto on his way to the secretary window. When he stopped and talked to the cute blond woman Otto looked over to Electro with a raised eyebrow.

The other man lowered his magazine and mouthed "newbie" causing the human octopus to fight down a chuckle.

When done speaking to the secretary (her name was Tammy) the new guy turned around and looked around the room. When his eyes fell on our Otto who was looking in a different direction, a grin swept over his face and he breathed out deeply causing a good amount of the strange smoke to fan out in front of him.

Casually he strolled (or more sauntered) over to the scientist and took the seat right off of the man's right. He nodded to the obviously older man and Otto nodded back and looked off into another direction.

The younger man grinned at the wall ahead of him and looked at Otto out of the corner of his devilish eyes. The electric green orbs sweeped over the doctor's body and focused for a moment on the tentacles lazily curling around in the air behind the man's back, and once again checked the other man out.

Otto looked down at the arm rests of the new guy's chair when he heard strange clicking and saw that there were broken handcuffs around the younger man's wrists. It looked as if the chain had been welded apart in the center of the short chain, but the actual wristletts were left complete and undamaged. The clicking was made when the metal of the cuffs moved against the wood of the arm rests.

The younger man looked at Otto and naturally Otto looked up at the other man's face. The younger man smiled but his eyes glinted dangerously and his tongue darted out to lick his dry lips.

"I'm Jett Camboune, but everybody either calls me Jett or Chaos. Lee is going to sign me as a new Spidey villain. Your Doctor Octopus right?"

Jett's voice came out smooth with a touch of arrogance and Otto didn't notice the sultry way the man was looking at him. For Jett was in fact, coming on to the older man.

"Yes, but I prefer being called Dr. Octavius. Welcome to Marvel, Chaos."

Jett grinned in arrogance knowing that he was at least getting onto speaking terms with Otto. His eyes traveled back over the man's body and he scooted closer to the scientist.

"Well, I am **very** happy that I decided to accept Lee's offer **now**."

His voice came out a low purr and behind his dark glasses Otto's eyes went suddenly wide. He had seen that exact same look on the face of every fangirl he had to issue a restraining order against. He looked around the room trying to not look at Jett and saw Electro looking at him over the top of his magazine. The man's eyes clearly said he was laughing at him.

Otto glared at the other super villain though he knew it couldn't be seen through his dark glasses. His attention suddenly darted down to his lap, where Jett's hand was running up his thigh. Glancing to the man's face he saw the predatory grin and did what he believed any other man in his situation would do.

He jumped up and retreated to a different chair.

But Jet was not one to give up so easily. The younger man had a very proud ego, and would not rest until he at least got the other super villain's number.

He stood up and sauntered proudly over to the scientist and once again sat himself next to the man. His grin didn't falter for a moment.

"Sooo…Dr. Octavius, you seem like a stable guy that could use a little more chaos in your routine. Or maybe just some chaos."

He was now practically draped across Otto, and the scientist made an attempt to scoot away from the unwanted advances. His face clearly said he was not enjoying these advances.

But Jett either seemed to not notice, or was ignoring the expression all together. He merely grinned haughtily and his hand drifted back up Otto's thigh. Only it continued upward and upward until giving a very inappropriate squeeze that appeared to be the straw that broke the camels back.

Otto leapt from his chair rounding on the now startled molester with a growl. A tentacle flew forward and clamped over the younger man's face constricting his head. Another tentacle flew towards the exit and wrenched the door open. Jett was literally thrown headfirst through the exit and the door was shut with a bang.

Otto breathed a sigh of relief and looked over at Electro who was struggling to hold in his hysterical laughter and hiding behind his magazine. Otto could clearly hear the smothered guffaws and giggles and glared daggers at the other man.

He collapsed with a huff into a chair still red in the face when there was a buzz.

"_Dr. Octavius, Mr. Lee will see you now."_

Breathing a sigh of relief he heaved his self up and walked through the office door. Stan looked up and grinned brightly at him.

"Great news Otto! I've assigned you a new partner in crime. His name is Jett, or Chaos. A newbie."

Tammy and Electro looked up curiously as a strangled scream of horror and frustration rang through out the entire building.

End of Story

Okay, that is my first little one-shot. Please review and thank you for reading!

Stray-


End file.
